Everybody's Reaction
by Epona3
Summary: The DPD was silent, then they heard Eric Barber run out of the room. An exploration of the events directly following the summer finale.
1. Barber

_**The morning after watching 4x10, I had all kinds of thoughts. I couldn't sort them. I wrote a thousand words, then talked to WillyNilly23 and started all over. I have been so scattered. **_

_**So here is a snippet I've come up with so far. You may get a lot of disjointed snippets. You may get an actual story. I know you're getting more. But for now... **_

* * *

Auggie was still sitting in the bed processing his emotions when there was banging at his door. It took a few moments for him to acknowledge the sound and get his body to react. He wasn't ready to face anybody.

"Auggie! I know you are home, man. Open up!" Barber's voice came through loud but sympathetic.

Auggie walked to the door and pulled it open. Before he could react, he was pulled into the long arms of his colleague in a very awkward hug.

As though suddenly realizing what he had done, Barber let go and stepped away, into Auggie's apartment. "I'm so sorry man. I can't believe, it's just, I saw it and I had to get over here because it was Annie and I know that you..."

This was when Auggie would usually interrupt Barber to chill him out, but he didn't. He simply walked over to the couch and collapsed.

"I was, I am, worried about you." Barber finally said.

"I'm okay." Auggie said, quietly. His eyes were settled somewhere on the coffee table and he looked nowhere near okay.

Barber stared at his friend a moment, then noticed the state of the apartment that was so impeccably neat just weeks ago.

"What happened to your place, man? Did you just do all this?"

"Of course not." Auggie responded.

"What did you guys get yourselves into?" Barber asked.

"You shouldn't be here." Auggie replied. "You've already risked too much."

"You're my friend. The Agency can't be mad at me for checking on a friend."

"Yes, they can." Auggie replied. "And they will be coming soon, so you should go."

"I can't leave you here, in this state, with this mess. Let me help you at least put some of this-"

"Eric, please." Auggie's tone kept an eery calmness, but still stopped the man from continuing. "I appreciate you coming. It means a lot. I just need some time alone right now."

Eric looked at Auggie's pained features. He had seen him in all states of anxiety ever since Annie Walker had arrived at the DPD, but he had never seen him so lifeless.

"You aren't going to do anything stupid, are you?" Eric asked. Auggie could hear the tender concern in his voice.

"Probably." Auggie replied. He looked up toward the concerned friend, his expression serious. "But nothing you could prevent by staying."

"Auggie," Barber whined. He was practically crying.

"I'm not going to hurt myself." Auggie clarified. "My apartment has been this way for a while. Wilcox is probably arranging for my arrest right now and I don't want you to be caught up in this. I appreciate the concern. Now go."

"Okay, man. You have my number if you need anything. I mean it, call me for anything."

"Thank you." Auggie responded. He leaned forward and put his face in his hands.

Barber stood there, looking at the strong mentor before him, full of pain. Then he saw himself out of the apartment to allow the man some privacy.


	2. Joan

When Auggie heard the door to his place close he broke down. Barber knew. The whole DPD knew, and now it felt very real.

There was a small feeling in his gut that it could be real. He had faith that Annie could pull off going dark, but there was a possibility that she was really dead. He hoped that she would be able to give him a sign soon.

But that would be risky. She shouldn't contact him. She should be gone.

He took a deep breath and stood up. After locking his door he went to get one of the burner phones on the counter. There was nothing secret about this call, but he preferred not to have the DPD listening in.

The number rang twice before Joan's voice came through. "Hello?"

Her voice was normal. She didn't know. He took a deep breath.

"Hello Joan." He hoped his tone wasn't too concerning.

"Auggie! I was hoping this number would be you. What's the status?"

There was no sugarcoating the matter. "They killed her, Joan." His voice cracked.

There was silence on the other end of the line for a moment. "Oh my God. Auggie. Are... Are you okay? What happened?"

"I don't entirely know. She called me because she knew what she was doing was risky, I was still on the line when..."

Joan choked back her emotions. Auggie needed her. "But it's not confirmed? I mean, the phone could have just..."

"Barber confirmed. Everyone in the DPD saw it." His voice was little more than a whisper.

"Auggie, I'm so sorry."

"I'm thinking the apology needs to come from someone else. Someone who's neck I should have snapped when I had my arms around it earlier."

"Auggie, don't do anything right now. Promise me. We've lost too much. I can't lose you."

Auggie could hear that she was crying. It was such a foreign sound coming from the strong woman he knew so well. "I'll be good. I promise."

"Thanks for letting me know."

"Get better soon."

"Thank you, Auggie." Without another word, she hung up.

Auggie wasn't one to sit and grieve. After talking to Joan, he was overcome with the need to move. He subconsciously started pacing around his apartment. His mind wandered as debris crunched under his feet, and he bent over to feel what was in the floor. It felt like more pieces of his wall. Thankfully it wasn't anything of real value.

He wasn't able to distract his thoughts, though. He went to his computer and searched for any news on Annie, the shooting, or the CIA. He set up alerts and searched a few message boards for information, in case she attempted to send him a message. But he was too restless.

He occupied his thoughts and his hands by going through his apartment inch by inch. Since Calder busted it up, days earlier, he had been working in a grid pattern to put it back together. It was slow and tedious, but on his own he had no better option.

The activity was soothing. As world news streamed through the speakers, he worked through his living room, putting pieces back together. There were things he could control. Annie was no longer one of them.

When the frustration was unbearable, he made sure to throw things only in the directions he hadn't yet sorted.


	3. Calder

_**I've been horrible about responding to reviews, but thank you to everybody for your enthusiasm, kind words, and for reading in general. **_

* * *

Barber returned the next day. Auggie had no clue what time it was, but he realized, as he smelled the food the visitor was holding, that he couldn't remember when he last ate.

"I figured that since you haven't been arrested yet, it was safe for me to come by."

"Come on in." Auggie replied.

Auggie looked a little bit more alive than the day before. He was dressed in gym clothes, complete with athletic shoes, and it appeared that he had been putting his apartment back together.

There was an arrangement of flowers on the island in the kitchen, surrounded by computer equipment.

"Are you doing okay?" Eric asked.

"Yeah. I'm keeping busy." Auggie replied.

"Everybody at the office is in shock."

"We all are."

Eric could see the emotion behind Auggie's words. For somebody that held everything so closely, it was weird to see him in such a state.

"I brought some food. I figured you could order pizza and stuff, but when you're really feeling down there's nothing better than fried chicken. I got it at this place across town that makes it super crispy. I also brought an apple pie, since I know you like to have some fruit."

Auggie gave a slight smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Thanks, Eric. You want to hang out and eat?"

"Of course, man."

Auggie walked over to the fridge and pulled out two beers. He handed one over and sat the other on the counter while he got out plates and napkins.

"Who sent the flowers?" Eric asked. It seemed too soon for people outside the agency to know, and Eric didn't even know if Annie and Auggie had mutual friends outside of Langley.

"Joan." Auggie replied.

"Oh my God! I forgot all about Joan. How is she? Have you talked to her?"

"She's having a shit week." Auggie replied. "But she's going to come out okay."

"Good to hear that. I think."

Auggie and Barber ate in awkward silence for a few minutes. Auggie would normally never touch fried chicken, but it was such a thoughtful gesture by his friend, and he was starving.

"Are things settling down at Langley?" Auggie finally asked.

"It's as crazy as ever. Wilcox is practically running the place. It feels dirty."

"It is dirty." Auggie growled.

"I want to know what's really going on. But on the other hand, I really don't."

"You really don't."

"So you do know." Eric stated.

Auggie gave him a look that indicated that he wasn't saying any more on the subject.

They ate in silence for a little while longer. "You know that you have wires hanging from the ceiling, right?"

"Doesn't surprise me."

"Want me to help you take care of some of that?"

Auggie sighed. "Yeah, actually, it would be nice to have a little help."

Auggie had been able to make a lot of progress on his own, but there was a lot that Barber was able to help with. He helped Auggie find some key missing items and re-wire his entertainment system.

"Have you slept at all?" Barber asked.

"Yeah. Of course."

"Do you have sheets for your bed?"

"I did." Auggie didn't seem too concerned about the matter.

"Need help finding them?"

Auggie sighed. He walked up to his closet and pulled open the door.

"Whoa." Eric said when he saw the contents. Auggie's clothes, linens, and other various items piled on the floor.

"I'll tackle this tomorrow." Auggie said. "You've already been a big help today."

"You sure? I'm happy to help." Eric couldn't imagine Auggie sorting through the mess on his own. "Actually, I see your sheets right there." He carefully stepped inside and pulled a pile of linens out of the mess. He placed them in Auggie's arms. "Want help making the bed?"

"You have to work in the morning. Go on home. Get some rest."

"Okay then. If I get out early again tomorrow I'll call and see if you need me to come by."

"That sounds good." Auggie replied.

...

Two days after Annie was gone, Calder showed up at Auggie's door.

"Your presence is requested at Langley." He announced in lieu of a greeting.

"Tell them I'll be there in an hour. Would be sooner, but I'm still trying to find all my pants."

Calder pushed into the apartment, which was almost perfectly put back together. "Looks like you've put things back together well enough, and you have on pants. Come with me."

"What makes you think that I would ever get in a car with you?" Auggie practically spat.

Calder walked up close enough for Auggie to feel his breath. "Because you need me." Calder growled.

"You are the last person I need right now."

"Oh, I can think of at least one person that is lower on your list."

Auggie's eyes narrowed. "I asked you to hold back. If you had given her just a little more time it wouldn't have ended like this."

Calder sighed and stepped away. "I killed your girlfriend, and I can understand that you are angry about that."

Auggie gave a huff that illustrated how much of an understatement this was.

"But there is still work to be done and if you want to be a part of that, you need to come with me, now."

Auggie stepped forward, picked up his things and opened the door. "Fine." He said as Calder walked past him into the hallway.

The normal buzz at Langley stopped around Auggie as he walked with Calder through the hallways. It reminded him of his first day back after his accident, the way he could feel people's stares.

Auggie started to walk to the DPD, but Calder placed a gentle hand in his arm. "We are going to an interrogation room." He explained softly.

"For somebody that was so big on open communication, you sure have spent a lot of time locking me away to talk."

"You don't want this conversation in front of the DPD." Calder responded.

Auggie rolled his eyes and turned to follow the other man. Calder offered to guide him with a touch to his hand, and Auggie silently refused.

In the harsh lights of the small, bare, interrogation room Calder could see the effects of the grief on Auggie. The man looked rough. He hadn't shaved, his hair was more ruffled than normal, and there were dark circles around his eyes.

Auggie silently took a seat at the table.

"We need you to sit on the other side." Calder said.

Auggie stood up and swung his came behind him. He stepped toward the wall and felt the cool glass of the mirror before moving around the table. When he took the new seat, he waved unenthusiastically at whoever was watching.

"So?" Auggie asked.

"You know the drill. The fact that Walker called you just before pulling a gun on me has made you look pretty suspicious. They have interrogations planned for you for the next month."

Auggie crossed his arms and leaned back. "That's a lot of sunflower seeds."


	4. Eyal

After the second day of interrogation, Auggie needed more beer. He felt around his fridge, hoping there were a few bottles in the back that he forgot about. All he found were the remains of Eric's pie and a mostly empty bottle of Patron.

He was walking back from the corner store with a six pack in his free hand when a man approached him on the corner.

"Hey, mister, do you need help?"

Auggie turned toward the voice, which seemed familiar. "No, thank you." He turned to focus on the sound of traffic as the other man moved closer.

The voice changed as the man replied.

"Are you sure? Because I get the feeling you need a friend to share a beer with, and maybe a meal."

Auggie turned toward the voice, in shock. "What the hell are you doing in DC?"

"Checking on you." Eyal responded before pulling Auggie into an awkward hug.

Auggie mostly just let the man hug him, his arms otherwise occupied by his cane and beer. "Your place nearby?" Eyal asked as he pulled away.

"Yeah. This way." Auggie pointed across the street.

"Hand me that beer and I'll keep you from being run over."

On the other side of the street Auggie asked "News?"

"All is well my friend. Is your place clean?"

"Probably not. They are watching me closely."

"Why don't we go to mine, instead?"

"Sounds good to me." Auggie replied. His hand was placed on a car door.

"I saw her off in Frankfurt." Eyal explained once they were in the car. "She had everything she needed to start over."

Auggie felt as if a huge weight was suddenly lifted. "Thank you." He said.

"My pleasure." Eyal responded. "How are you holding up?"

Auggie shrugged. "As well as can be expected."

Eyal huffed and parked the car. "I wasn't sure what to expect. You two are tight."

"Yeah."

Eyal led Auggie to his apartment and they opened beers. "So what are you really doing in DC?" Auggie asked.

"I'm really just here to check on you. I promised Annie."

"I'm not buying it." Auggie replied. "But I'll play along. You know where she is?"

"Dropped her at the train station. She had the resources to go wherever she wanted."

Auggie sighed. "That's good."

"How long have the two of you gone with radio silence before?"

Auggie shrugged. "On a mission? Other than Russia, hardly ever."

Auggie heard Eyal working in the kitchen. "She's one special woman. You are a lucky guy."

"Thanks."

"How are things at the Agency?" Eyal asked.

"Eyal." Auggie's tone stated that he knew the other man didn't really expect him to share news from Langley.

"Yeah. I get it."

"We can talk about football." Auggie suggested.

"Yeah..."

"Or we can talk about Annie's mission. You may be the only person that can help her."

"That works for me."

Auggie shared what he could with Eyal while the other man cooked. Before too long, the two men were sitting down to a hearty meal of steak and vegetables. Auggie was feeling significantly better.

"How long are you in town?" Auggie asked.

"I'm out on the first flight in the morning."

Auggie nodded as he cut his steak.

"I'll keep an eye on her, Auggie."

"Thanks." He replied.

"When this is all over, the two of you should come to Israel. Sooth your souls on our beaches."

Auggie's expression drained a little. "I can't imagine it being any time soon."

"Israel will always be there."

"I was thinking somewhere a little less crowded. Less possibility for distractions."

Eyal smiled. "I can certainly understand that, my friend."


	5. Danielle

When Auggie arrived for his third day of interrogation, he asked the question that he had been dreading.

"What did you tell Danielle?" He asked the seventh floor representative of the day.

"Car accident here in DC." The man responded.

"She's as smart as her sister, and she's been read-in. She'll see through that." Auggie replied.

"Doesn't matter. It's the story she's getting. She is being sent the ashes."

Auggie was silent a moment.

"You are advised not to reach out to her, Anderson." The man added.

"She knows me. I can't keep her from reaching out to me."

"You've shown us this week that you are perfectly good at evading."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He replied with a cold tone.

"Exactly."

"So what is our topic of discussion today?" Auggie asked, settling back. "Or, as a courtesy, how about you tell me who my interviewer is, today?" He gave a pointed look toward the man he had been speaking with.

"Today we will discuss your trip to Amsterdam..."

Auggie fought a grin. He was feeling more like his old self, but he didn't need them to know that.

...

Auggie waited another day before using one of his burner phones to dial Michael Brookes' work number. He left a message regarding Chloe Brookes' school records, asking for one of the parents to call back.

Within the hour, Danielle called from her home line. She sounded horrible.

"Misses Brookes, I'm afraid some of Chloe's vaccination records aren't on file."

"Really." The word was full of hate, accusation, and aknowledgement. She recognized his voice.

"I'm incredibly sorry for the inconvenience. If you have a copy, could you please fax them to us?"

"Whatever you say." She replied with false cheer.

Auggie gave her the number and hung up.

About ten minutes later, the burner phone with the number Auggie gave Danielle rang from a different number.

"Hey." Auggie answered.

"Explain." Danielle replied.

"Is this phone linked to you at all?" Auggie asked.

"Other than the fact I bought it and some prepaid minutes for Chloe's birthday with my credit card, no."

"That will do for now, but if you need to get in touch with me again, buy another with cash."

"What is going on, Auggie?"

"I was told I'm not allowed to call you, and I'm sure your lines are bugged."

"Why?"

"You are a smart enough to figure that out." Auggie replied.

"I was told my sister died in a car crash in DC, but the same day this supposedly happened, she sent me a cryptic postcard from Germany."

"That is troubling."Auggie responded.

"Why are you calling me, Auggie?"

"I wanted to send my condolences. I'm not exactly a Hallmark card kind of guy."

"Everybody else seems to think flowers are appropriate. I have flowers here from people I haven't talked to in a decade, who barely knew her."

Auggie took a relaxed breath. "I actually received some flowers, too."

"Why would somebody send you flowers?" Danielle asked.

"As a show of sympathy." He replied.

"I didn't mean. I'm sorry, I just, I thought..." Danielle was stumbling over her words.

"They smell nice." Auggie said with a smile that came through.

"It's not that. I didn't know how close you two were. At least not really. I mean..."

"We were close." Auggie said.

"Co-worker close?" Danielle asked. "Best friend close?"

Auggie took a deep breath. "Recently we became intimate."

"Oh. OH." Danielle's tone went through a mix of emotions. "She didn't tell me."

Auggie could hear Danielle break down on the other end of the line. "It was very new." He reassured her. "And she was very busy. From the moment we crossed that line, we hardly saw each other. I'm sure she was waiting until things settled down to tell you."

"She used to tell me everything." Danielle squeaked out.

"There wasn't much to tell." Auggie said, hoping to calm her somehow.

"Humph." Danielle responded.

"What? Surely Annie, of all people, wouldn't be one to kiss and tell." He tried to make her laugh.

"I thought she would when you finally came around." Danielle said, still choking back tears.

"How much did you two talk about me?" Auggie's voice actually squeaked as he asked.

This actually got a laugh out of Danielle. "Don't worry. Just when we were in Stockholm. It's the closest I came to seeing you two work together."

"Oh. Yeah." He sounded more solemn.

"She really trusted you."

"We went through a lot."

"Tell me what happened." Danielle prodded softly.

"Almost three months ago, I finally went over to tell her how I felt-"

"Stop. Yes, I want that story. But first I want to know what happened to my sister in Germany."

Auggie sighed. "Danielle, if I could, I would tell you every little detail. But I can't."

"Did she suffer?"

"No." Auggie replied without hesitation.

"But she knew it was coming. The postcard she sent me was a good-bye."

"Danielle, a lot of good will come as a result of her actions. Hopefully none of it will see the light of day. She is a truly remarkable woman."

"Is?"

Auggie sighed. "Was. This is hard for me, too."

"Well, thanks for calling. I appreciate getting to chat."

"Anytime, Danielle. I mean it. Use this number."

"Thanks, Auggie. She was lucky to have you on the other end of the phone. I'll talk to you some other time about... the other story."

"Sure thing."

* * *

_**The end. **_


End file.
